


The Pretty Gorgon

by grettama



Series: Deep in The Forest [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a Centaur, so he suppose to be able to read constellations to predict everyone's future, right? And that's what Kise thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty Gorgon

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> Well, thank you for 500+ followers of mine in [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for ask, anyway, just talk to meeeeee
> 
> And also, thanks to [Saemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saemoon/pseuds/Saemoon) who suggested what creature Kise will be!

"Aominecchi!! Don't be so mean~!"

Aomine didn't know why he was trapped in this kind of situation with the fucking Kise Ryouta. And what annoyed him more was the fact that he couldn't actually glare Kise to make him shut up. The Gorgon always wore a blindfold so that his friends wouldn't turn into stone by accident, and that made Kise never realized whenever Aomine glared at him.

"Kurokocchi and Momocchi told me that now you can read another people's constellation beside yourself. Now read mine, Aominecchi~"

Aomine gritted his teeth, the urge to stomp on Kise was too high. But Kise was right. He couldn't use his signature words, "The only future I can read is my future," anymore. He could read other's constellation too, but _only one particular other_.

And Aomine preferred to die than told Kise the truth.

"Go away, Kise. I need to pick Satsuki up." Once again, Aomine regretted why he chose this path to Momoi's lake. The path where Kise lived.

Kise pouted, but kept following him around. Aomine sighed and let him be. At least now he shut up. His golden snakes hair hissed softly while he walked next to Aomine, guarding the Gorgon to walk without his own eyes.

When Aomine arrived at the lake, Momoi already waiting on top of a pile of stone beside her lake. She waved cheerily. "Ah, Ki-chan!"

"Momocchi!!"

Aomine rolled his eyes. He fastened his steps, then picked Momoi easily from her stone and put her carefully on his back. He never let anyone rode him except Momoi. Kise asked him once, and his answer was, "Oh, you can ride me. But only if you have no legs 'and' have big boobs instead." Nobody ever asked him again since that day.

"Kagamin and Tetsu-kun already waiting?" Momoi asked when she was secured on Aomine's back.

Aomine nodded, ready to go back to Kagami's cave.

"Kagamin?" Kise asked this time, still following Aomine.

Momoi clapped her hands. "Oh, right. Ki-chan hasn't met Kagamin. He's a fierce Sphinx."

Kise smiled brightly with excitement. "I want to meet him!"

Then they both giggled. Aomine hold the urge to roll his eyes once again. The pretty Mermaid and the pretty Gorgon. Such a combination.

"By the way, Momocchi. I asked Aominecchi to read my constellation but he refused! How can he now able to read other's but refused to read mine?? So mean~"

Momoi giggled again. "That's because he only can read his and—"

"I'm here, you know. Stop talking about me like I'm not around," Aomine cut Momoi's sentence before she could finish and gave Kise another material for fanboying. Fortunately, Momoi was being considerate and led Kise to another topic to  discuss. Aomine didn't bother to join the conversation.

Few moments later, they arrived at Kagami's cave. The Sphinx was sitting in front of his cave, enganged in a light conversation with Kuroko. Kuroko was holding a long thin tree branch and played a little with the bonfire in front of them.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted, turned Kuroko and Kagami's attention to them. "And you must be Kagamicchi!"

Kise might be blindfolded, but he still could see well with the help of his 'hair'. Sometimes it made Aomine wonder, how did it work? Kise could speak snake's language?

"Kise-kun. Momoi-san," Kuroko greeted politely. The Satyr stood up from his seat and accidentaly almost hit Kagami with his lit up branch.

Aomine hissed while he put Momoi down next to Kuroko. "Be careful, Tetsu. I already told you something would happen to Kagami in the future and fire is involved in it. I'd like to keep him away from fire as long as possible."

Kagami hit his head with his tail. "Shut up, Aho. It's just a small fire."

Aomine huffed but let it go, until Kise spoke up. "Eh? You read Kagamicchi's future?"

_Damn_. Aomine froze. He could feel Kuroko and Momoi was exchanging meaningful gaze.

Kise pout and folded his arms. His hair stick out their tongue to Aomine. "I know you hate me, and if you don't want to read mine, do me a favor and read Kurokocchi's or Momocchi's instead!"

Aomine kept silent, avoided everyone's gaze. Even Kagami was staring at him with confused look.

"Ki-chan," Momoi broke the silent. "Dai-chan can't read mine," she said. "Or Tetsu-kun's. Or even yours."

Kise frowned under his blinfold. All of his hair tilted their head. "But he can read Kagamicchi's—oh."

Aomine cleared his throat uncomfortably. When he stole a glance to Kagami, the Sphinx's face was the same color as his fur. _Goddammit_.


End file.
